1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an opening for pouring on a container storing a liquid, such as a cup, water bottle, thermos bottle, etc., and in particular relates to a structure of the opening on a container for liquids which, when pouring out the liquid stored in the container, does not pour out a large amount at one time from the container opening, but pours out only an appropriate amount; prevents overflowing; and when necessary, provides the amount appropriate for drinking directly from the container.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application, No. Hei 10-82242, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers like bottles for storing seasonings such as soy sauce, water bottles and thermos bottles for storing, preserving, and carrying drinks such as hot water and coffee, and heat retaining cups, etc., which have a heat retaining capacity, are used as containers for storing and preserving liquids. In addition, among these containers, particularly in containers which store liquids such as soy sauce, etc., there are those which provide an extraction cap having an aperture bored into it for appropriately adjusting the amount of the portion at the opening in such a manner that a large amount of any type of liquid will not pour out in one portion from the opening when the stored liquid is poured out during use.
In addition, in a portable liquid container such as water bottle or a thermos bottle, like that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 7-251854, containers for drinks have been proposed and marketed which do not pour out a large amount, but rather appropriately restrict the amount of flow, even when drinking, when bringing the opening as it is to the mouth while consuming the beverage. That is, this container for drinks is a cup shaped insulating heat retaining container having a wide opening and a lid with a slanted bottom surface, and an engaged lid member provided with a liquid passage hole on the slanted bottom surface and an air hole on the slanted top. At the same time, two screw threads for installation of the lid member are provided such that ends of the screw threads for installation on the container opening are off-set from each other by 90.degree. with the handle positioned therebetween.
In addition, in this manner, by engaging this lid member on the opening of the container, when pouring, the amount of the liquid poured can be limited by the size of the liquid passage hole, and there is not spurting which can cause the drinker to choke and cough, or stopping up, and it is possible to consume an appropriate amount of beverage. In addition, the installation of the lid member can be carried out by appropriately selecting either one of the two screw threads to use, and thereby whether one is right or left handed, by grasping the handle according to one's handedness, the liquid flow passage hole can be positioned on the mouth, and thus can be used skillfully and suitably depending on one's handedness.
However, when used by itself, the above type of opening structure, which provides an aperture hole for adjusting the amount of the flow of the portion, is usually open, and thus there are the problems that contaminants can enter the container, and when accidentally overturned, the contents will spill from the container. Because of this, in a bottle container for seasonings such as soy sauce, etc., it is a fact that the lid cap must always be installed on the opening.
In addition, in insulated liquid containers with a wide opening such as thermos bottles or insulated cups, etc., the heat inside the container escapes outside through the open liquid passage hole and the air hole, causing the heat and cold retaining effect to deteriorate, and thus their characteristic capacities as insulating containers cannot be used to sufficient advantage.